At present flat panel display devices have been widely used because of numerous advantages, such as ingenious appearances, lightweight designs, slim sizes, powerful functions, low power consumption, etc. In consideration of portability, these flat panel display devices are usually designed to be super slim, small, and more particularly without a rigid mechanical fixing interface. Thus, a user may easily get his hands tired after holding a portable display device for a while.
Furthermore, under some circumstances, users may not be able to hold a portable flat panel display device by hand. An extra apparatus may be needed for fixing it on a place. For example, an apparatus may be needed to fix a flat panel device: on a car dashboard as a GPS or car-carrying computer; behind a front seat of a car as a video player; on a portable speaker; on a wall as a main controller for a smart home, etc.
All of the above uses require a simple, stable and aesthetic fixing apparatus to attach a flat panel display device to a surface safely, steadily and reliably. In particular, in a move, for example, an apparatus is needed to provide a fixed and protective device for car carry display devices. The apparatus needs to be capable of handling rapid acceleration (taking off or braking) events. Current fixing apparatuses for these flat panel display devices usually consist of a frame formed of four elongated bars. Users have to assemble the frame bars to enclose panel display equipment. The current fixing apparatuses are rather complicated, inconvenient to setup, unstable, and unsafe to use.